Kisses And Lovebites
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: Hanabusa Aidou/Aido and Akatsuki Kain/Cain want to see what it feels like to kiss someone... Slash Oneshot


**This is that oneshot I promised. I am doing another AidouXKaname proper story about magic that anyone can please read. I held a vote and Kain and Kaname were neck and neck but Kaname won. For all those disapointed AidouXKain fans, I decided to do this oneshot.**

**It is about Aidou and Kain being young teenagers, or old kids, and they are experimenting. Now I have never done this (Though part of me wished I had so I wouldn't be quite so inexperienced when I had my first boyfriend:L) but I know it is a classic story really, mostly of friends, where two people try out certain things they have seen adults do, like kissing or love bites or even more (though I am not going to do anything too graphic in this story :L). **

**And one more thing. I have a Youtube Account. My used name is Kcil118. (My videos are not one of a kind fantastic or anything) but it would be nice if I could get some comments and stuff:L I do have three Aidou Yaoi videos and two of them are about Kain! (The last one is about AidouXAll boys!) And one more video about Yuki, Aidou and Shiki's fathers. So please check them out if you have the time!**

**Please review, I like reviews and please check out my other story about AidouXKaname if you like them as well. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>"Hanabusa!" Lady Aidou called, "Your cousin and auntie are here!"<p>

Aidou stood up from his bed and hurried from his room. Just as he reached the stairs he saw Tsukkiko giving Kain a hug and bowing down slightly to her aunt before also giving her a warm hug. Lord Aidou was smiling, standing next to his wife in the background with his arm around her waist before walking over and pecking the cheeks of Lady Aidou's sister before running a hand through Kain's hair.

"Come in, come in." Lord Aidou said, waving them inside.

Aidou jumped the last few steps and bowed to Kain's mother before grabbing his cousins hand and dragging him ahead. Kain was used to his cousins excitment, so it did not bother him so much. It was rare that it was just the two of them since there was normally Ruka as well. After all, Aidou was very possessive, even over his own cousin.

In the main room the adults sat on the fine soft sheets of the cushions and began to have there own private conversation. Tsukkiko quickly sat beside of her mother, she thought of herself a adult now and tried to join in with them as much as possible.

Meanwhile, Aidou pulled Kain along to a corner of the room.

"I have something I wanna tell you about, but not in front of them." Aidou waved his hand to there families. "Let's go upstairs, we can talk just before dinner."

"OK." Kain nodded, he followed Aidou from the room, barely listening when Lady Aidou called after them about dinner being ready soon, and up the stairs. They walked down the long beautiful corridors before coming to a stop outside of Aidou's room.

The inside of the room was just a nice as the rest of the house. You would have never expected a young ruthless vampire child to live there. Especially not one that loved to do experiements, sometimes causing explosions or the destruction of whatever he was testing it on. Aidou wasn't allowed a pet any longer, not after he had used his tarantula for one of his test and accidently made it grow to the side of a football.

It was lucky Tsukkiko was allowed any animals of her own, but she did have to keep her rabbit locked up in her room in a cage to stop Aidou from trying to clone it or make it smaller than it already was.

"Inside! Inside!" Aidou insisted, he shut the door and went over to the bed, getting on his knees and pulling out a box.

"What did you want to show me, Hanabusa?" Kain asked, walking over and kneeling beside of him.

"These." Aidou pulled out a magazine, "I found them in Tsukkiko's bed."

"What are they?" Kain asked then blinked, a soft blush grew over his cheeks and nose.

On the front of the cover were two men, they were completely naked and pressed against one another. There legs were the only thing covering there lower body parts of each other, there arms rubbing places even Kain had never rubbed and there faces tightly pressed together. Inside were more pictures like that, a few details, a few suggestive, a few even had strange objects that were being used for such odd things.

Kain blinked and quickly looked away. He felt rude and embarrassed just for looking at the pictures. When he looked he saw Aidou was sitting back and flicking through them.

"Don't they bother you?" Kain pressed.

"They did at first. I found them a few weeks ago." Aidou shrugged.

Hesitating, Kain moved and sat down beside of him, looking at the pictures. Every now and then he had to look away or he just felt bothered by what he was seeing.

"Why are you showing me this?" Kain asked.

"I dunno. I show you everything." Aidou laughed, "What do you think Tsukkiko wants with naked men pictures?"

"Maybe she's making a collage. She does stuff like that, right?" Kain shrugged, taking the magazine and lying it face down so he could concentrate on something other than how one man seemed to be hurting another with a black stick.

"I've never seen anything like that before..." Aidou shrugged. "You wonder what it feels like? I mean, he looks pretty happy." he pointed to one of the boys on the back.

"Or in pain." Kain grumbled and kicked the magazine away.

"True. I wouldn't want anything put up my bum." Aidou said and suddenly both boys were laughing. Most of it was nerves or because they had no idea what else to do. "Have you seen your parents doing stuff?"

"Stuff?"

"I walked in on mum once, she was kissing dad. Only she was kissing his waist." Aidou shrugged, "Then she kissed him."

"I wonder what it would be like to kiss someone..." Kain mumbled, his thoughts drifting to Ruka.

"You haven't been kissed yet?" Aidou blinked.

"No, you?"

"Nope." Aidou shrugged.

They sat there for a moment more of silence before Aidou took the magazine and hid it away again, pushing it under his bed. Tsukkiko had been worried to see it missing but she had forgotten about it for now and he did not want her to walk in and remember again. Or to know he had snuck in her room. He didn't want her pet, he just wanted some hair to see how well it burned.

"Wanna try it?" Aidou asked, kneeling in front of Kain.

"The stuff they..." Kain paled and mumbled, pointing to the box where the magazine was hidden.

"No!" Aidou yelped, blushing, "Kissing!"

"With who?" Kain blinked. His face going blank.

"The wall." Aidou snorted, rolling his eyes, "Me of course!"

"You? But... We're both guys." Kain mumbled.

"Are lips different on girls?" Kain slowly shook his head, "Do girls do it differently to guys." this time Kain shrugged. "Well... Imagine if you get a chance to kiss Ruka! I know you want to. Well, imagine you do that, and she states you're a bad kisser!" Aidou threw his hands up dramatically, "You should know, then you can practice!"

"With you?" Kain mumbled, but he seemed to seriously be considering it.

"Why not. At least you can trust me." Kain nodded, that was a good point. They stared at each other for another long moment before Kain leaned in.

"BOYS! DINNER!" Lady Aidou called up towards them.

Aidou and Kain both jumped so high they landed back on there feet. They were blushing and looking around sharply, as if they had just been caught looking at the magazine. When they settled down, remembering that Lady Aidou was not actually in the room, Aidou grinned and Kain let off a small chuckle.

As the family ate dinner, Kain and Aidou didn't say much. They listened in on the conversation and watched as Tsukkiko kept glancing around.

"Watch this..." Aidou whispered to Kain. He then faced Tsukkiko and spoke quietly, so only she could hear. "Dad was really annoyed earlier. He was reading a magazine... Do you know what it was? I tried to look but he hid it from me."

The whole of Tsukkiko's face burned a dark crimson red and her eyes fell on her father. She opened her mouth to say something and then shut it again. She glanced as Aidou, who was trying not to grin, then at Kain, who was just managing to stay nuetral, and then back at there father again.

"Excuse me." Tsukkiko gasped, she almost ran from the table.

"That was mean." Kain smiled at Aidou.

"But funny!" Aidou grinned.

That night as Kain kissed his mother goodbye on the cheek, they watched Tsukkiko hide away in her room and still remembered the joke.

Kain often spent nights around and today was no expection. They watched a movie on the large TV, Aidou and Kain did there studies together, had a final pudding and snack before going up to there room, calling goodnights to Lord and Lady Aidou.

"You wanna finish?" Aidou whispered, sitting on the bed and staring at Kain, "Or did you change your mind?"

"Dunno..." Kain admitted, "We'll both feel dumb if we don't do it now."

Aidou nodded, he shut the door and moved his chest of draws so it just covered the door, that way if someone came in it would make a loud enough bang to warn them. He wasn't sure why they were sneaking around so much, or why they felt so embarrassed, but it just felt like the kind of thing that they had to do.

"Ready?" Kain asked. They were sitting in the dark, facing one another, sitting on the bed.

Aidou nodded, his hands were sweaty and he was shaking. He saw Kain wet his lips before he leaned in.

Aidou remembered Tsukkiko coming home and explaining her first kiss to her friends, (Aidou happened to just be sitting in the room at the time). She said she heard fireworks and bells chime. She said she felt like a tingle was spreading throughout her body, starting from her lips and ending with her toes. She even said she felt like she never had to leave, like she could stay in his arms forever and never breath or drink and ounce of blood again just as long as she didn't have to leave his lips.

It was nothing like that. But it wasn't too bad. Kain's lips were soft against his and comfortable to lean again. He did start to feel warm and his heart seemed to speed up slightly as well. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to lean completely into him with the kiss of if he should just do it softly and gently.

Suddenly a million questions of if he was doing it right, popped into his mind.

Did he need to lean in?

Did he need to pull back?

Was he supposed to keep his lips firmly pressed together and spread them?

Was he supposed to grab Kain's hand or shoulder like his mother did?

Was he thinking too much?

Was he not thinking enough?

Was Kain thinking the same things?

Did Tsukkiko think this much when she kissed a boy?

What did her parents think when they kissed?

Was he _still _thinking too much?

What was he supposed to do next?

Were they just going to sit there like this?

Aidou's shoulders and back where starting to hurt.

Finally, Kain pulled away and Aidou let his eyes open from when they had just slid closed the second their lips made contact. He closed them to concentrate on his thoughts but it had not really helped.

"... How was it?" Aidou whispered, he could feel he was still shaking.

"... OK." Kain shrugged, he took Aidou's hand, "Are you cold?"

"A lil, but mostly cause of the kiss" Aidou laughed, "I never thought it would be like that..."

"Like what?" Kain blinked.

"Like... Makes me shiver." Aidou explained, trying to put the words together, "But I felt warm at the same time."

"Me either, it was weird but... Not bad. Do you know what I mean?" Kain frowned.

"Yeah." Aidou nodded, "Do you think it always feels like that?"

"Dunno. Wanna test it?" Kain asked.

Aidou nodded and they leaned forward again. Aidou shut his eyes seconds before there lips connected once again. He felt the same warm feeling as before and there were more shivers but they were not as bad as the first time. Aidou leaned against Kain and relaxed into his arms.

It was nice.

Pulling away again, Aidou stared at Kain, still settled nice in his arms and lap. The stared at one another for a moment when Aidou pulled away, blushing and taking deep breathes.

"Wow... Weird." Aidou grinned.

"Yeah." Kain mumbled, shrugging, "Felt kinda the same..."

"Yeah." Aidou agreed. He paused, "Can I try something else? It's a little more than kiss."

"What?" Kain blinked.

"A love bite. Tsukkiko had one on her shoulder." Aidou explained. "I was wondering if I could try it on you and see how it feels."

"Might as well." Kain shrugged. He paused, "On my shoulder?"

"Could just do the arm," Aidou explained, pushing up Kain's sleeve.

He placed his lips over Kain's forearm and began to gently work on the skin. It was harder than it looked. He was not sure how long he was supposed to do it and he was very aware of Kain staring down at him. Tsukkiko had not gone into exact detail, but she had explained the basics of what he was meant to do.

But eventually he pulled back to see a small purple bruise like mark left on Kain's arm.

"Well?" Aidou asked, "How did it feel?"

"Wet." Kain said after a moment of thinking.

Aidou burst into loud snickers and snorts. He used both hands to cover his mouth and leaned over, trying to swallow his fits of laughter. After a moment he heard Kain had began to chuckle and snickered slightly beside of him.

"Sorry." Aidou blushed, "that just made me laugh."

"I noticed." Kain grinned.

"So how else did it feel?" Aidou pressed.

"Want me to show you?"

Aidou nodded a little too quickly and smiled as Kain leaned over. He placed his own lips on Aidou's collar bone. The feeling was warm and strange... And yes, it was also rather wet. It sent strange shivers up and down his arms. He blinked, staring into space.

When Kain pulled back he had the strange feeling of being light headed and only then realized he was holding his breath. Letting it out quickly, Aidou took another breath before looking Kain in the eyes.

"Wow." Aidou whispered, and, on an impulse, leaned forward, kissing Kain hard on the lips. His arms wrapped around Kain's neck. Kain's own eyes slipped around of his waist and they fell backwards onto the bouncing matress.

The two lay there, pressing their lips tightly together. But then Aidou pulled back and gasped, pink in the cheeks.

"Sorry..." Aidou mumbled.

"Me too..." Kain whispered.

When they heard footsteps right out of the room, they jumped and dived under the covers. Aidou wasn't sure if it was purpose or accident that they ended up near the edge, away from each other, with their backs facing one another, but he had no time to think. At that very moment the door opened and he slammed his eyes shut.

He stayed still. Then he heard the door bang against the chest lightly. He heard a woman curse softly, move the chest and silence. Seconds later he felt his mothers gently lips delicately press against his temple. Then she was gone and he heard her move around the bed towards of the Kain.

They both stayed very still until they heard Aidou's mother walk away and shut the door behind of her, leaving them once again.

It just seemed wrong to say anything for the rest of the night.


End file.
